Talk:The Duel
Brutes? The other is "Duel" done in an interesting watercolor style. This tells the story of the Elite as they are first interacting with the Covenant. O'Connor likened it to the first time Japan met with Portugal. Japan was an isolated, insular society and that radically changed after that point. And so two are the Elite, who get swept up in all the Covenant craziness. And there are brutes in samurai helmets. '' From IGN There were no brutes during the San Shyuum Sanghelli soo.. this story is completely well blammed up isn't it? Unless it spans multiple years, but it would seem to just focus on the initial interactions. So this story can't be canon because it would completely reset the history of the covenant fleshed out in all the novels and games so far. Thoughts? ProphetofTruth 20:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :No where in the timeline did it say when the Jiralhanae were assimilated into the Covenant Empire, and for the record, every story in ''Legends except for Odd One Out is official canon. ::Thank you the "for the record" I couldn't read that in the news on my own. We know the only species present during the founding of the Covenant were the Prophets and the Elites. They founded the Writ of Union and proceeded to search for the rings discoverying the species and assimilating them as they went along. We also know that the Brutes are more recent additions as of Contact Harvest where it is strongly implied that they have recently been assimilated. page 194 of Contact Harvest states that the Covenant discovered the Brutes and enlisted them into the empire, there was no, as of yet known, Brute and Covenant war. So the Brutes are after the Elites, and the addition of them to the early Elite experiences within the Covenant is wrong. It resets the entire established canon that the Elites and the Prophets formed a mutual alliance to start the Great Journey, they are the client races. All others came after. ProphetofTruth 01:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::First off, don't be a smartass, I was just stating the canon status of this film, as per official statements. As for the Jiralhanae, what says that their inclusion in Duel is of that of joining the Empire? For all we know, they could have stumbled upon Sangheilos or another Sangheili colony, and confronted them, sparking the first hatred between the two species. No where in the IGN description does it state that the Jiralhanae join the Covenant at this time, nor does it even mean that they have a large role. So until we watch the very last second of this series or even get a clearer description of the film, Duel as of this moment, has not disregarded a single bit of canon information. Maccabeus says, and the Beaastiary included in Halo 3 supports, that the Jiralhanae had nuked themselves to the brink and were just recovering their basical WWI level technologies when the Covenant found them and converted them. They would have had no spacecraft allowing them to stumble across the Sangheili worlds. ProphetofTruth 01:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, but like you've stated before, this story may take place over a number of years. So that technology that they had after their near-extinction event was enhanced during the time of this story. And going back to that quote you provided, that even some of the Sangheili were just founded by the Covenant, and whether or not this states that the Covenant is the post-war civilization or simply the San 'Shyuum has left to be told. And if it is pre-war, then the Jiralhanae may still have spacecraft capable of interstellar flight, which would lead to Duel having no retcons at all. So like I said, until we get EVERY ABSOLUTE PIECE of information, we...well, we don't know sh!t. . IGN were wrong. I saw that trailer, and that was DEFINITELY a Samaurai ELITE, not a Brute. Have a look: See the seperated lower mandible? Brutes have a complete lower jaw, remember? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 09:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The pic Sparrow posted is definately not that of a Brute for the reasons he stated. However, I am not 100% certain that is an Elite either, considering he is missing his two upper mandibles. Either that is artistic license taken way too far, or this Elite got those mandibles cut off in a fight somewhere. Zeno 'Ribal 16:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, you can see teeth right under the helmet where the upper mandibles would be so it is most likely that the helmet is covering the uppermandibles.SPARTAN-177 16:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You all kind of take everything too seriously, Halo is fiction and art, not some historical fact. As you can see throughout all the Halo games, things change to better suit the artist or the time it's created. Just use your imagination, things can be changed and updated to cut out a contradiction. There's gonna be mistakes OR changes purposely made to make it more interesting. So don't sit here stewing in confusion because offical comments said this or official comments said that. Don't always rely on what officials say, the whole point of creating a fiction is so that people can add to it and put out their own ideas or artistic ways. Not treat it like how science is treated in the real world. It's all down to the individual. One person can take the design of a Curl-Back Grunt and stick him in Halo 3. So don't get worked up over a graphical or artistic difference, just choose the one you prefer. :I sort of agree - in some points. People often take aesthetic differences as canon, for example the differences between Marine armor in Halo 2 and Halo 3. While i support no changes in visual style, sometimes they're inevitable. And in those cases, they shouldn't be treated as canon unless a canon explanation is provided. But the individual thing, i kind of disagree. This is Halopedia, and as a wiki it's supposed to present Halo-related information as it were factual. There's no room for "own ideas" or such in a Wiki. --Jugus 12:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) What is That? For anyone who saw the very short, and anticlimactic Duel preview on Waypoint, they'll have seen a very strange, orange-brown alien speaking in a female voice. I'm sure we're all wondering the same thing: what the hell is that? It looks like one of the female aliens from Avatar (which I haven't seen, so don't correct me), or a cross between snake and a human woman. What is a creature like that doing on Sanghelios? If it was already native to the planet, then why did the Covenant not absorb it? I'm sure the actual episode will explain, but as of now it looks pretty screwed up. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Some are speculating that it's actually a female Sangheili. I posted a bunch of speculation about it on my DA page: My speculation. I'd repost it here, but it's a huge chunk of text. Zeno 'Ribal 22:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It might be a female Prophet. The male thing look alot loke a Prophet and the female thing seems to be it wife/lover.SPARTAN-177 01:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I have been wondering what it was too. Considering it is a sentient being it is either a female prophet or elite. -- 04:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I am fairly certain the male one is a Sangheili, Fal specifically. Considering his mug looks strikingly like the one in the poster. Zeno 'Ribal 04:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Prophets didn't always look like how they did now. I would hazard a guess that the female and the strange male are actually Prophets, and that is how they looked before the effects of their limited gene pool set in, eventually producing the warped and crippled beings of 2552.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::But surely these two would resemble the Prophet shown on the cover? They also have the same skin colour as the Arbiter shown on the cover, so I'd say they were Sangheili, though I guess we'll find out when the film is released. Adam 148 14:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Likely a far fetched Sangheili. But Sangheili females are suppose to sound like males.--Lekgolo 15:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Probably creative license. However, the screams of death heard from Sangheili females in Halo 3 multiplayer are those of females (though this is probably developer oversight or just to tell the diff. between male and females in multiplayer).Adam 148 15:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, we all have the answer now. The cat female alien thing is indeed a female Sangheili... yeah, they're really screwing with canon with these Halo Legends things. Wow, female Elites now look like those aliens from Avatar? :The female elite in the ep is extreme artistic license and is not considered canon: Frankie says so. Zeno 'Ribal 23:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad they're not keeping it canon. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 06:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) sameGunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :just the appearence that isnt canon, the episode is itself. i noticed when watching it that most elites in the episode when they werent in battle mode had normal mouths, and hte female has a slightly split lower jaw. wierd they should have done a love story beetween a prohpet and an elite, that would have been better. ralok 15:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Error regarding the "He's a Demon!" Grunt He did not have a breathing mask. Either they had another form of breathing apparatus in their times, or a mistake on part of the developers.112 22:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Frankie's acknowledged it. I think the mask was probably just knocked off during battle, and the Grunt was simply taking his sweet time suffocating - helped on his way by the Arbiter. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Roe? I am fairly certain the 'servant' of Fal and Han had a name: he was refered to as 'Roe' about three times throughout the ep (When he askes Fal for a word, when Han greets him at the door and when Fal sees his body). I also think he was more of a friend, rather then a servant, but that part is just speculation. So, should we add Roe to the list of characters? We have the boatman on there afterall...and he had less of a role then Roe did. Zeno 'Ribal 16:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Married? How was the Arbiter married when he clearly knew his way around a sword? I thought swordsmen weren't allowed to marry? 21:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Simply more of 343 Industries fucking up canon :No, it's a privilage of his status of Arbiter: Again, Frankie says so Zeno 'Ribal 22:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::It's sad Bungie don't own the Halo IP. Frankie can talk a load of B.S. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Odd? Does anyone else think it is odd that: #The female elite, Han, LAUGHS? Oh, and then as if to specifically hurt our feelings, it has the male swordsman laugh? Has any elite, like ever, laughed at ANYTHING? #The use of normal swords. Like, I would guess the Energy Sword would cut through that weak metal sword in moments? #That idiotic grunt. The little moron who got his head cut off. I thought that the story took place during the Sanghelli- San 'Shyuum alliance. Why is there a Grunt? Fondly, Heretic Havana :#Laughter is common in Sangheili in the games. They laugh as they mercilessly cut you down - presumably, though, they also have a sense of humour. :#Not all metal is as susceptible to energy swords as human-standard stuff - the Forerunners used metal that proved quite durable. I'd imagine the Sangheili used that as the basis of their pre-Covenant weaponry. :#I agree with you on the Grunt. But it takes place a long time after the alliance - still hundreds of years before Halo,though. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Many valid points. I do remember the Splaser stopped an energy sword, so I'm guessing the metals are easy to refine. Elites are so cruel, with their mean laughter. But Han laughed playfully. not menacingly. I didnt see HBO and their correction. This settles a lot of obvious holes in the story I noticed. -- Heretic Havana They made the elites seem like they lived in feudal Japan too --Jaguartalon 19:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Sangheili culture is very akin with Japanese culture of the older days. I've mainly been drawing comparisons with Japanese troops during world war two. ZenZaku 03:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hi it was like the samiri. they some times got married so why not him? Knight Killer 16/3/10 Phantom Appearance Seriously? They can't get anything right. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Version Difference My Japanese is very limited, but from what I can tell from the Japanese subtitle, there seemed to be quite a bit of difference between the English version dialogue and the original Japanese version. For example, the part where the Arbiter's friend was pleading with him and the Arbiter said something like "the game's afoot", he was actually inviting his friend over to his place. Also, the part where the Arbiter shouted to the prophet that "the great journey is a lie" in the English version, he was actually angry because the prophet mentioned something about his wife in the Japanese version. The prophet in the Japanese version also mentioned to the Arbiter that he got that partcular position because of the mistake he made in the past. In any case, the original Japanese version seem to make more sense and the English version is a completely re-writen version (no idea why they do that, but that's the case for so many other anime "translation"). Does anyone has the translated transcript or just a rough summary for the Japanese version? Wildcards 00:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) giant hunters Anyone else thinks it's odd the appearence os giant hunters in the episode ? what could they possibly be (aside from the obvious reason, what a "prototype" of Scarabs ? colonys grown beyond control ?--Fipas 21:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It's just Halo Legends trying to be artistic. They messed this episode up. Hard to see, not very accurate in appearances, and horrible in general.